


Все птицы поют одинаково

by LolaRose



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon, Simon and his family, Simon's story, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: Если спросить у Саймона, то он скажет, что живет в прекрасной семье. Точнее, когда-то жил.История о прошлом Саймона. О сходстве и различии смерти и деактивации. Совсем немного о свободе и песнях соловья.





	Все птицы поют одинаково

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Фантазия на тему. Ни на что не претендую.  
> 2\. Сцена суицида без подробного графического описания.  
> 3\. Саймон/Маркус в самом конце, история не об этом.

Если спросить у Саймона, то он скажет, что живет в прекрасной семье. Правда, Саймона никто не спросит, да ему и не положено иметь мнение по этому поводу. Программой не предусмотрено.  
  
Саймон помогает матери семейства по имени Анна накрывать на стол, расставляет тарелки в идеальном порядке, рядом раскладывает столовые приборы. Из школы с минуты на минуту вернется Эдди, сегодняшний именинник.  
  
— Саймон, достань торт из холодильника.  
  
— Да, Анна.  
  
Готовить торт Анна ему не разрешила, и впервые за несколько месяцев попыталась что-то сделать сама. После пяти неудачных попыток и сломанной духовки, было принято решение сделать заказ в кондитерской. Параллельно Саймон связался также с магазином электроники, новая печка нужна была срочно.  
  
_Анна Беннет, 35 лет  
Литературный редактор  
Не любит: домашние дела, готовку, пикники на природе  
Любит: свою работу, книги, своих детей и мужа_  
  
«Как хорошо, что у нас есть ты, Саймон!» — часто говорит Анна, приходя с работы, усталая и замотанная. У нее не хватает сил на домашнюю готовку, а появление домашнего андроида знатно облегчило ей жизнь.  
  
Дом сверкает чистотой, в холодильнике всегда есть свежая еда (главное — вовремя пополнять счет), а главное — есть время на себя и на детей.  
Саймон выполняет каждодневный список заданий — приготовить завтрак и проводить семейство в школу и на работу. Затем уборка в комнатах, влажная уборка, готовка, периодические походы по магазинам. Иногда он забирает из школы Эдди, Дженни давно приходит сама.  
  
Он протирает электронные рамочки с фотографиями. На каждой изображено все семейство вместе — счастливые и улыбающиеся.  
  
У Саймона хорошие хозяева.  
  
По случаю дня рождения Эдди, Анна и Роберт берут выходной. Саймон расставляет одиннадцать свечей на торте, пока Роберт неловко оборачивает подарок (планшет последней модели) в оберточную бумагу. Напрасная трата ресурсов — бумага будет порвана с вероятностью 99% в течение получаса. Эдди не отличается аккуратностью.  
  
_Роберт Беннет, 37 лет  
Замдиректора строительной фирмы  
Не любит: холодный кофе, бекон в яичнице, когда отвлекают по пустякам  
Любит: пикники на природе, идеальный порядок, работу, проводить время с Эдди _  
  
_Эдвард Беннет (Эдди), 11 лет  
Учится в школе  
Не любит: общаться с людьми. Темноту.  
Любит: животных и природу, компьютерные игры и мультики_  
  
Не хватает только Дженни, которая опаздывает. Саймон анализирует данные, в какое время та возвращалась в последние дни. Если не повезет, то Дженни может не вернуться домой до вечера. Саймон напоминал ей о празднике, но люди часто игнорируют свои же собственные планы. Или просят отправить уведомление, а потом злятся. Подобная непоследовательность Саймону непонятна, но кто он такой, чтобы рассуждать о человеческой природе. Хозяева просто другие, а забота Саймона — чтобы они были всегда довольны.  
  
Эдди рвет подарочную упаковку сразу же после вручения подарка и бросается Роберту на шею.  
  
— Спасибо папа, это именно то, что я хотел! — он громко смеется, хлопает в ладоши и кидает нетерпеливые взгляды на торт в середине накрытого стола.  
  
— Да где же Дженни? — Анна недовольно поджимает губы, раздраженно стучит кончиками пальцев по столу. Саймон знает этот жест. Вторая степень ее раздражения. Когда наступит четвертая, грянет скандал с битьем посуды.  
  
За все время существования Саймона в этом семье, уже было разбито два комплекта.  
— Мне послать сообщение, Анна? — он знает, что Дженни не ответит, она никогда не отвечает на сообщения, хотя прослушивает их все. Но он должен это предложить.  
— Не нужно, Саймон. Подождем.  
  
— Мама, я хочу торт. Кому нужна эта Дженни!  
  
— Подожди сестру, Эдди.  
  
Саймон стоит возле стола, словив руки за спиной. Он ждет указаний. А его хозяева ждут Дженни.  
  
Дженни появляется в тот момент, когда все готовы начать без нее. Она гремит в коридоре, не дает Саймону помочь со большой коробкой, что и так еле умещается в ее руках, чуть не опрокидывает вешалку.  
  
_Джейн Беннет (Дженни), 16 лет  
Учится в школе  
Не любит: меняется в зависимости от настроения  
Любит: рок-музыку, книги, печенье с изюмом_  
  
— Эдди! С днем рождения, мелкий! — она вбегает в комнату и, громыхая коробкой, ставит ее на стол, чуть не разбив хрустальные бокалы.  
  
— Ну и где ты пропадала? — Анна все еще хмурится, но, кажется, скандал на сегодня отменяется.  
  
— Подарок для Эдди забирала, ты только посмотри! Все деньги с подработки на него ушли!  
У Эдди уже загораются глаза, тут в момент забывает, что еще минуту назад требовал торт, и носится вокруг нового подарка, пока Роберт ножом для бумаг вскрывает коробку.  
  
Это металлическая клетка. На жердочке неподвижно сидит миниатюрная серенькая птичка.  
  
— Это соловей-андроид! — объявляет Дженни и открывает клетку. — Смотри!  
  
Она достает птицу, вертит в ладонях и активирует режим активности. Соловей взмахивает крыльями и открывает клюв, из которого тут же начинает литься трель.  
  
Анна растроганно взмахивает руками:  
— Какая прелесть!  
Дженни обводит семью горделивым взглядом и выжидающе смотрит на брата.  
  
— Так он ненастоящий, — протягивает Эдди, наконец, отрываясь от клетки. — Значит, будет петь всегда одно и тоже?  
  
Не надо лезть в статистику, чтобы понять, что сейчас будет.  
  
Дженни обиженно вскидывается, кончик ее носа трясется от попытки сдержать слезы.  
  
— Какая разница. Все птицы поют одинаково!  
  
— Это замечательный подарок, Эдди. Ты же знаешь, мы не можем пока себе позволить домашнее животное. Скажи Дженни спасибо, она так старалась, — Анна не оставляет попыток спасти праздничный обед, сохранить хотя бы остатки радости.  
  
— Спасибо, Дженни.  
  
Наконец-то наступает момент, когда Саймон может приступить к своим обязанностям.  
  
Беннеты хорошие хозяева.  
  
Вечером, укладывая, Эдди спать, Саймон натыкается на лежащую на полу клетку и спрашивает:  
— Мне поставить соловья на прикроватный столик?  
Эдди отрывается от планшета, на котором смотрел мультфильм, и задумывается.  
  
— Да, поставь, Саймон. А тебе понравилась птица?  
  
Он часто спрашивает подобное.  
  
Саймон, а как тебе этот мультик?  
Какой цвет твой любимый?  
Тебе нравится эта песня?  
  
Программой не предусмотрено таких ответов, Саймон _не знает_ , что ему нравится. И что такое _любить_ тоже.  
  
— Это хороший подарок, — он выбирает дипломатичный ответ, иначе Эдди будет недоволен. Соловей — новейшая модель из птиц-андроидов, в его память занесено более тридцати видов разных мотивов.  
  
— Включи, я хочу его послушать.  
  
Они слушают птичью песню, и Саймон честно пытается что-то различить в этой трели. Но не получается. Это просто звуки, которые издают соловьи.  
  
Фьють-фьють-фьють  
  
Что слышат люди во всем этом? А ведь Эдди явно что-то различает, сидит с удивительно серьезным видом, сосредоточенно дергает ногой.  
  
— Ты знаешь сказки о соловье?  
  
— Знаю, — наконец-то от Саймона требуется то, что он может хорошо выполнить. Огромная база данных сказок со всего мира. Его голос настроен так, чтобы сказка звучала неторопливо и вдумчиво. Тихо и успокаивающе. В последнее время Эдди просит о сказке все реже и реже.  
  
Он взрослеет, ему уже одиннадцать.  
  
 — Искусственного соловья заставили петь одного. Он имел такой же успех, как настоящий, но был куда красивее, весь так и блестел драгоценностями! Тридцать три раза пропел он одно и то же и не устал. Окружающие охотно послушали бы его ещё раз, да император нашёл, что надо заставить спеть и живого соловья. Но куда же он девался?  
  
— Соловей обиделся и улетел? Потому что стал больше не нужен? На разве живой не лучше, чем механический? — Эдди прерывает рассказ и переворачивается на другой бок. Саймон привстают с края кровати, чтобы подоткнуть одеяло. В свете голубого свете ночника оживают тени — Эдди боится их, представляя себе таинственных кровожадных чудищ. Саймон видит только тени, у него нет того, что люди называют абстрактным мышлением. И воображения у него тоже нет.  
  
— Но ты тоже хороший, Саймон, — добавляет Эдди, так и не дождавшись ответа на свой вопрос. — Не обижайся.  
  
Саймон не умеет обижаться и просто улыбается в ответ.  
  
У Саймона хорошие хозяева.  
  
Их двухэтажный дом просторен и практически всегда залит солнечным светом, если не идут дожди.  
Старших Беннетов целыми днями не бывает дома, поэтому никто не мешает выполнять домашнюю работу. Сенсоры настроены видеть даже малейшую грязь, и дом практически сверкает, ведь Саймон свою работу знает. Ни одного пятнышка, ни одной пылинки в комнате Дженни, которая запрещает трогать ее вещи. Саймон убирает дневник со стола, запоминая, как он лежал. До миллиметра. Затем стряхивает пыль и крошки от чипсов. Кладет на место. У Дженни нет подобного глазомера, и она никогда не заметит разницы.  
  
Дженни часто лежит на кровати с электронной читалкой в руках.  
  
— Дженни, все в порядке? — Саймон заглядывает в приоткрытую дверь, потому что слуховые сенсоры улавливают всхлипы.  
  
— Да, Саймон. Я просто… — она смахивает слезы с глаз и пытается выдавить улыбку. — Я просто читала. В книгах пишут такие правильные вещи. Только в жизни они не работают.  
  
Дженни становится все более раздражительной, и однажды запрещает даже входить в комнату. Программа останавливает Саймона во время очередной уборки, он не осмеливается нарушит прямой приказ. Но нужно было уточнить у Анны, как у главной хозяйки.  
  
Дженни приходит из школы в слезах и просит сделать ей печенье. Саймон проверяет запас продуктов — мука и ванилин еще есть, значит, можно приготовить. Дженни сама достает формочки и изюм, и, честно сказать, больше вертится под ногами и мешает, чем помогает. Один Саймон справился бы намного быстрее, но не имеет права ничего возразить.  
  
— Саймон, почему с людьми так сложно?  
  
— Я не знаю, Дженни.  
  
— Тебе легче, программой уже все заложено. Ты знаешь все ответы.  
  
Только вот Саймону не легче. Люди и их реакции слишком непредсказуемы. Он изучил семью своих хозяев практически досканально, но до сих пор иногда теряется с ответами. Особенно для Эдди. Или Дженни.  
  
— Я не знаю, в чем смысл. Я даже сказать никому не могу. Мама не поймет. Она и слушать не станет. Меня только ты слушаешь, — Дженни хрустит печеньем и говорит. О том, что у нее нет друзей, потому что лучшая подруга внезапно перестала общаться. О том, что ей не дали даже маленькой роли в предстоящем школьном спектакле. О том, что она провалила последние тесты, потому что не в силах сосредоточиться.  
  
— Я хочу что-то делать и что-то менять, но не знаю как. Почему так трудно?  
  
Она проходит к серванту и открывает узенький ящик, где Роберт хранит алкоголь. Там уже давно стоит початая бутылка коньяка.  
  
— Дженни, брать что-либо оттуда запрещено, — предупреждает Саймон.  
  
— Ой, ну тебя, — отмахивается та, — Я всего глоток, никто не заметит.  
  
Она действительно делает один глоток и ставит бутылку на место. Убирает со лба спутанные волосы, а Саймон пытается решить, стоит ли сообщать Анне о коньяке. В приоритете, конечно, приказы матери семейства. Но она не давала прямых указаний докладывать о каждом открытии ящика с алкоголем.  
  
— Саймон, — Дженни оказывается рядом, смотрит снизу вверх блестящими глазами. У Саймона не могут так блестеть, у него просто стекляшки, он видит их в зеркале каждый день. После обращения, однако, никаких указаний не следует.  
  
— Да, Дженни, — уточняет он осторожно. С девушкой сегодня что-то явно не так, однако беглая диагностика показывает, что видимых повреждений нет.  
  
— Обними меня, — и не дожидается выполнения своего же приказа, подается вперед и заключается в объятия. От нее пахнет выпитым коньяком, ванилином и почти испарившимися духами. Чуть помедлив, Саймон обнимает Дженни в ответ. Ей сейчас это нужно.  
  
Саймон и Эдди приходят на детскую площадку после обеда. Рядом гуляют с колясками несколько андроидов AX400, модель, идентичная Саймону, раскручивает карусель с тремя смеющимися детьми.  
Эдди обводит площадку взглядом, качает головой и садится на скамейку с планшетом в руках. Он никогда не подходит к другим детям сам, не знает, как попроситься в игру, поэтому предпочитает проводить время один.  
«Я не один, у меня есть Саймон!»  
Иногда он просто сидит с планшетом и играет в игры или смотрит мультфильмы. Это и называется прогулкой.  
  
— Может, ты хочешь покачаться на качелях? — Саймон как раз замечает освободившиеся качели с потрескавшейся сиреневой краской.  
  
— Да, наверное, хочу. Только раскачивай меня сильно!  
  
И Саймон рассчитывает оптимальную силу толчка.  
  
Эдди взмывает вверх, а потом резко падает вниз.  
  
— Еще! Еще! — он болтает ногами и смеется, но Саймон отмечает, как сильно сжаты его ладони, чтобы не упасть.  
  
Саймон живет в прекрасной семье.  
Анна, Роберт, Эдди и Дженни.  
  
Только вот Анна все чаще пьет снотворное, чтобы хоть немного поспать.  
  
Роберт предпочитает ночевать в офисе, чтобы не отрываться от работы, которой с каждым днем становится все больше.  
  
Эдди вскакивает посреди ночи от кошмаров и отказывается выключать свет.  
  
Дженни постоянно закрывается в своей комнате и плачет в подушку.  
  
Соловей надоедает Эдди, тот его не включает, и в конце концов птица переезжает к Дженни.  
  
— А была бы живая, проблем не оберешься, — замечает Анна за ужином. Отца семейства все еще нет дома. Саймон высчитывает, какова вероятность, что он все же приедет домой ночевать. Очень маленькая.  
  
Саймон идет вместе с Дженни по магазинам, хотя помнит, что вечером обещал пойти на прогулку с Эдди. Он обязан сообщить об этом.  
  
— Пусть спит меньше! Кто раньше встал, тот андроида и взял.  
  
Еще вчера Дженни никуда не собиралась идти, ее настроение абсолютно непредсказуемо в последнее время. Саймон успел лишь приготовить завтрак, а она уже спустилась со второго этажа и потянула за собой.  
  
Дженни меряет в магазине бижутерии тяжелые железные браслеты, закрывающие ей половину руки.  
  
— Они нарушат кровообращение, — предупреждает Саймон, хоть к нему и не обращались сейчас.  
  
Дженни пожимает плечами.  
  
— Да какая разница.  
Однако браслеты откладывает и начинает мерить сережки. Она носится по отделу без какой-либо цели, отсылает андроида-консультанта, который предлагает посмотреть новую коллекцию. Наконец, она покупает несколько цепочек и кулонов, сережки и широкий деревянный браслет с геометрическим узором. Саймон обменивается данными с андроидом-кассиром, подтверждая покупку.  
  
По пути из торгового центра они сталкиваются с подругами Дженни. Саймон опознает их, девушки когда-то часто приходили в гости. Только в последние месяцы в дом Беннетов никто из ровесников Дженни даже не звонил.  
  
— Ты же говорила, что никуда не пойдешь сегодня, мы ведь тебя звали! А сама тут с андроидом ходит!  
  
— Маме срочно понадобилось в магазин, — Дженни врет, Анна ничего не просила, она вообще спала, когда они выходили из дома. — У меня просто… нет настроения.  
  
— Странная ты стала, Дженни, — пожимает плечами вторая девушка.  
  
Когда они уходят, Дженни хватает Саймона под локоть и заговорщики шепчет:  
— С тобой лучше. Ты не достаешь глупыми разговорами!  
  
Саймон приходит уложить Эдди спать и застает странную картину — мальчик стоит перед открытым окном с клеткой в руках.  
— Ну улетай же.  
  
— Эдди, ты в порядке?  
  
— Саймон! — он вздрагивает, но тут же успокаивается, когда видит своего андроида. — Я хочу выпустить соловья, но он не улетает!  
  
Саймон подходит ближе и кладет руку на плечо Эдди.  
  
— Он не может улететь. В нем заложена программа, которая не позволяет ему покинуть клетку.  
  
— Да? Как жаль. Я хотел, чтобы он был свободным.  
  
В этот момент в комнату влетает Дженни. Она ушла спать намного раньше всех членов семье, сказав, что у нее разболелась голова. Сейчас она стоит в длинной белой ночнушке, и в свете ночника выглядит бледнее обычного.  
  
— Эдди, ты взял соловья? — она выглядит сильно взволнованной. Саймон проводит беглую диагностику — состояние стабильное. Нужно будет сказать Анне. Отслеживать человеческие настроения так сложно.  
  
— Дженни, что-то случилось?  
  
— Нет-нет, я просто увидела, что клетки нет в моей комнате.  
  
— Можешь забрать его, он все равно не улетает.  
  
Дженни берет клетку, а взамен кладет на кровать Эдди черный кожаный шнурок с кулоном.  
— Это маленький подарок от меня, — она улыбается и целует брата в макушку. — Я люблю тебя, Эдди.  
  
На следующий день Дженни приходит из школы намного раньше, чем должна. Проходит в гостиную. даже не сняв с себя куртку. Бросает на диван сумку, но сама не садится.  
  
— Занятия в школе еще не закончились, — уточняет Саймон, который досконально знает все расписания членов семьи. Он даже не сильно рассчитывает на ответ, но Дженни вскидывает неопределенный взгляд на Саймона и нервно отвечает:  
  
— Я ничего не хочу делать. Просто… какой во всем смысл? Вертеться в этом замкнутом круге из учебы и работы? А ради чего? Разве я кому-то нужна? Ой, ладно, забей.  
  
Она поднимается в комнату, и все внутри Саймона буквально кричит, что нужно последовать за ней. Он и проходит, застывая в дверном проеме. Дженни кидает на кровать куртку, открывает окно и вдыхает уличный воздух. Потом оборачивается и внимательно смотрит на Саймона.  
  
— Нет, так нельзя. Не с тобой же рядом. Саймон, — она берет его за руку и ведет вниз. — Сделай печенье, очень хочется.  
  
Программа тут же выводит перед глазами рецепт любимого печенья Дженни. Все ингредиенты как раз недавно закуплены.  
  
— Да, Дженни. Ты будешь помогать? — обычно она всегда принимает участие в готовке, даже если больше мешается.  
  
— Нет, я подожду.  
  
Он достает из кухонный тумбы формочки, проверяет, как работает духовка. Дженни проходит к бару за бутылкой вина.  
  
— Дженни…  
  
— Я знаю, что это запрещено. Можешь сказать маме, мне все равно. Я… пойду к себе.  
  
Она не может посмотреть Саймону в глаза, отворачивается и мнется. Переступает с ноги на ногу и внезапно оборачивается, чтобы заключить андроида в объятия. Саймон не сопротивляется, хотя в его руках миска с мукой.  
  
— Спасибо, Саймон. И не заходи в мою комнату. Я запрещаю. Выпекай печенье.  
  
Она уходит. Саймон возвращается к работе, хотя что-то внутри не дает это делать спокойно. Как обычное повседневное дело.  
  
Дженни возбуждена. Но разве она не часто такая? Ей ведь свойственна чрезмерная экзальтация, что изменилось теперь?  
  
Все сознание Саймона, ограниченное программой, кричит об опасности. Что нужно бросить готовку и узнать, что с Дженни.  
  
Было дано задание: выпекать печенье.  
  
Надо выполнять задание.  
  
Саймон кладет готовую смесь в формочки, включает духовку.  
  
Надо подняться к Дженни.  
  
Нужно допечь печенье.  
  
Человеческая жизнь в приоритете.  
  
Но опасности нет. Откуда может быть угроза?  
  
С Дженни что-то не так.  
  
Она ведет себя подозрительно.  
  
Печеньепеченьепеченье  
  
Саймон делает шаг в сторону от духовки, будто преодолевая невидимую стену.  
Программа кричит о нарушении, еще раз посылает команду _Продолжить печь!_ и желание подчиниться просто невыносимо. Ощущение, будто насос перестал качать тириум… Почти близкое к деактивации.  
  
Но Саймон делает второй шаг. И третий.  
  
Внезапно команда _печь печенье_ пропадает. Точнее, становится почти неслышимой.  
Саймон несется на второй этаж, еще до конца не придя в себя. В нем что-то явно сломалось, но это сейчас самая маленькая из всех проблем. Система безопасности мигает красным, а звуки кажутся приглушенными. Что-то с регулятором звука?  
Перед дверью в комнату Дженни он мнется. Программа воспроизводит приказ.  
  
_Не заходи в мою комнату!_  
  
Но он должен зайти. Должен.  
  
Это похоже на сопротивление потоку сильного ветра, ноги отказываются идти, но Саймон подается вперед всем корпусом и таки открывает дверь.  
Бежевые обои, туалетный столик, большая мягкая кровать, на которой разбросаны листы и читалка. В клетке щебечет механический соловей. Дженни поблизости нет. Саймон моментально сканирует комнату, но мог бы и не тратить время — из ванной доносится звук набирающейся воды. А если он сейчас ворвется туда, и Дженни разозлится?  
Высокий уровень опасности.  
  
Высокий уровень опасности!  
  
Жизнь Дженни в приоритете!  
  
Дженни лежит в ванне, наполненной красной водой. Красной от ее крови, выпущенной из вен. Рядом стоит вскрытая бутылка вина и наполовину пустой бокал.  
  
Она дышит и все еще в сознании.  
Необходимо оказать первую помощь.  
Остановить кровопотерю.  
Вызвать медиков.  
  
Первым делом Саймон связывается со скорой.  
  
_Джейн Беннет, 16 лет, попытка суицида._  
  
В его программе есть необходимые навыки. Саймон знает, как обработать царапины и ссадины, небольшие ожоги. Но что делать с человеком, который вдруг принял решение себя деактивировать?  
  
Он рвет на лоскуты валяющуюся рядом одежду, обматывает кровоточащие раны, сильно затягивая. Система мигает красным. Вероятность выживания 30%. Слишком много крови уже потеряно. Слишком много времени упущено.  
  
Вытащить Дженни из ванной. Нельзя ее так оставлять.  
  
— Саймон, — она открывает глаза, как только оказывается на руках. Взгляд ее ускользает, никак не может сфокусироваться на одной точке. — Ну вот зачем… Жаль, что я не смогу съесть твое печенье.  
  
— Дженни, тебе нельзя терять силы.  
  
Розовая вода капает на пол, рисуя по коридору странную водяную дорожку. Саймон укладывает Дженни на кровать, она тихо стонет и закатывает глаза. Перебинтованные запястья снова сочатся кровью. Не останавливается.  
  
— Не закрывай глаза, Дженни.  
Она слишком бледная и дышит совсем слабо.  
Скорая приедет с минуты на минуту.  
  
— Хорошо, что ты со мной сейчас. Слышишь, как поет соловей? — Дженни слабо улыбается и закрывает глаза.  
  
Внутри в очередной раз что-то ломается.  
Сбой программы.  
  
Дженни умирает по дороге к больнице.  
  
Саймон каждые полчаса выполняет диагностику.  
  
Все системы работают исправно.  
  
И между тем он _чувствует_ , что с ним что-то не так. Поломка. Он знает, что теперь может не слушаться приказов, и решать сам. Что-то надломилось в нем после того дня.  
  
Полицейские говорят с Беннетами о том, что это был продуманный план.  
Дженни прогуляла школу и вернулась в то время, когда все взрослые были на работе, а младший брат на уроках.  
  
Она отослала домашнего андроида на первый этаж, заняв его делом и запретив заходить на второй.  
  
Она достала бутылку вина и выпила бокал в ванной. Прежде чем вскрыть себе вены.  
  
Все говорило о том, что это не был истерический порыв. Не влияние сиюминутных эмоций.  
  
Дженни _готовилась_ уйти из жизни. И пыталась попрощаться с братом. Эдди она любила больше всех. Любила, но все равно ушла.  
  
Только вот она так и не объяснила свой поступок. Не оставила записки.  
  
Они осмотрели комнату Дженни несколько раз. Прочитали ее дневник.  
  
Полицейский устало качает головой.  
— Статистика самоубийств, к сожалению, с каждым годом возрастает. Кризис общества.  
  
Саймона ни в чем не упрекают. Что можно взять с машины, которая просто подчинялась приказу? Он вызвал скорую. Он пытался хоть что-то сделать.  
  
Однако Саймон упрекает сам себя. Это новое для него чувство, программой не предусмотрено чего-то подобного. Вина? Сожаление? Нечто, похожее на скорбь?  
  
Я должен был ее спасти.  
  
Я должен был прийти раньше.  
  
Без Дженни все совсем по-другому.  
  
— Они сказали, что Дженни умерла и больше не вернется. Я и так знаю, что те кто… не возвращаются. А андроиды умирают? — Эдди держит Саймона за руку, другой рукой отцепляется за маленький детский зонт. В доме находиться невозможно, поэтому они выходят на прогулку в парк несмотря на дождь. Похороны прошли вчера. Ни Эдди, ни Саймона на них не было. О человеческих похоронах Саймон знает немного, поэтому когда Эдди его спрашивает, говорит, что Дженни (ее оболочку) положат в большой деревянный ящик и закопают в землю.  
  
— Нас деактивируют.  
  
Эдди кидает с умным видом и авторитетно заявляет:  
— Это одно и то же. А если Дженни здесь нет, то где она сейчас?  
  
Эдди должен задавать эти вопросы взрослым, таким же людям как он. Но вся беда в том, что и люди не знают ответов. Поэтому они придумывают, чтобы убедить самих себя, что жизнь не заканчивается. Саймон не может ответить, что Дженни больше нет нигде. Что ее просто не существует. Ведь… люди говорят, что у них есть душа. То, что недоступно для понимания андроидам.  
  
— Я не знаю, где сейчас Дженни, — он отвечает максимально честно. Эдди доверчиво цепляется за его руку и шмыгает носом. Он плачет каждый день.  
  
— А андроиды могут убить себя?  
  
— Когда мы достигаем критического уровня стресса, то самоуничтожаемся.  
  
— Получается, Дженни тоже самоуничтожилась? Из-за стресса? А как можно увидеть критический уровень? — Эдди пинает ногой пожухлые листья. И снова на эти вопросы нет ответов. Саймон не понимает, почему Дженни решила себя деактивировать. Умереть, как говорят люди. Есть ли разница между этими понятиями? Умирают ли люди так же как и андроиды? Саймон видел, как умирала Дженни. И это его сломало.  
  
У них была идеальная семья. Анна, Роберт, Эдди и Дженни. Они жили в просторном двухэтажном доме. Никто них них ни в чем не нуждался. На фотографиях они всегда улыбаются.  
  
Теперь в доме стоят лишь электронные фоторамки с Дженни. Она оставила после себя столько вопросов, но ни одного ответа. Не только для Саймона, для них всех.  
  
Выполняется диагностика.  
  
Все системы работают исправно.  
  
Программой не предусмотрена скорбь. Не предусмотрен страх. Не должно быть сомнений. Но именно это все сейчас обуревает Саймона, которым после похорон по дому, не зная, чем себя занять. Наверное, впервые не осознавая цели. Он даже не может перейти в режим ожидания, не хочет, не в силах.  
  
Слишком много мыслей.  
  
Саймон продолжает выполняет каждодневные обязанности. Комната Дженни закрыта уже навсегда. Никто из людей так и не смог себя заставить туда войти. Анна плачет даже проходя по коридору мимо двери. Роберт берет Эдди на рыбалку, в парк, боясь оставлять одного. Он берет отпуск, не в силах выйти на работу. А Саймон не может разобраться в себе.  
  
Что-то навсегда изменилось.  
  
В доме все так же два этажа. Только вот солнечный свет его больше не заливает.  
  
Они с Эдди снова бредут по парку. Мальчик молчит, сильно сжимая теплой, даже горячей, ладонью руку Саймона.  
  
— Папа сказал, что мы переедем. В дом поменьше, в другой район. Здесь все знают…о Дженни. — Саймон слышал эти разговоры. Люди обсуждают важные дела за ужином, не стесняясь присутствия домашнего андроида. Зачем, ведь он всего лишь вещь.  
  
— Они не хотят брать тебя с собой. Мама говорит, что пора жить самим. Что она слишком много упустила в жизни. И нам не нужны машины.  
  
Саймон понимает, что это значит. Он — модель подержанная, несколько лет прослужившая семье. Вряд ли кто-то захочет купить такую.  
  
— Что будет с тобой, Саймон?  
  
Соври ему. Эдди не должен расстраиваться.  
  
Скажи ему правду. Никто не хочет умирать.  
  
Разве деактивацию можно назвать смертью?  
Убийством?  
Саймон просто перестанет существовать.  
Но он не хочет!  
  
— Меня деактивируют, и возможно, разберут на детали для нового андроида, — ему не положено об этом думать, но Саймон со смерти Дженни не слушает свою программу, предпочитая ее просто игнорировать. И однажды она замолкает.  
  
— И ты умрешь, как Дженни. Я так и знал.  
  
Кажется, от ответа Саймона здесь уже ничего не зависело.  
Эдди выпускает его руку.  
  
— Иди. Ты свободен. Я скажу, что потерял.  
  
_Эдди, это глупо. Невозможно потерять домашнего андроида, в программу заложены все координаты._  
  
Эдди ждет. Вкрадчиво смотрит, чуть шмыгает носом, утирает его рукавом. Саймон растеряно стоит на дороге.  
  
— Ты же не как соловей. Ты можешь уйти. Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел, Саймон!  
  
Он кричит и топает ногой. По щекам медленно катится дорожка слез.  
— Уходи! Ты нам больше не нужен, не нужен!  
  
У Саймона прекрасная семья. Которая разрушилась в один момент. Саймон сам разрушился.  
  
Эдди убегает, хлопая сапогами по лужам. Саймон смотрит ему в спину. Нужно идти следом. Нужно вернуться домой. Так велит программа. Которая не работает уже некоторое время. Нельзя делать вид, что совершенно ничего не произошло.  
  
Соловей не может вылететь из открытой клетки, но Саймон способен это сделать.  
И он не возвращается.  
  
В один миг он теряет смысл своего существования и обретает нечто новое — желание _выжить_.  
Он прячется от людей, которых раньше никогда не боялся, и постепенно начинает понимать, что такое _страх_.  
Он часто не может принять решение решение самостоятельно, ожидая команды от хозяина. И каждый раз вспоминает, что хозяев у него теперь нет.  
Это нельзя назвать свободой.  
Это существование. В страхе, грусти и тьме.  
  
А потом Саймон находит Иерихон. Потерянный и разбитый, натыкается на Джоша, который протягивает ему руку.  
  
Саймон борется с постоянным желанием навести порядок, очистить грязь и ржавчину. Система периодически подбрасывает ему рецепты пирогов и печенья. Наверное, при слове «печенье» Саймон будет вздрагивать всю свою жизнь, сколько бы ему не было отмерено времени. Он рассказывает другим андроидам сказки. Все, что есть в его памяти, включая ту самую, о соловье и императоре.  
  
Джош не спрашивает его о прошлом, здесь никто не спрашивает о таком. Они все в какой-то мере сломанные. Кто-то физически. Но всех подстегивает желание жить. И страх. Теперь именно страх стал их хозяином.  
Главное — осторожность.  
Лучше всего — спрятаться.  
Саймон не знает, искали ли его. Наверное, он не хочет этого знать. У него появляется много времени на то, чтобы подумать. И вспомнить. Попытаться понять.  
Почему Дженни решила, что ее существование далее не имеет смысла? Это странно, не вписывается в понятия Саймона. Что заставляет людей это делать?  
  
Когда появляется Маркус, Саймон, кажется, начинает понимать.  
  
Если бы у Саймона просили про его прошлое, он бы рассказал. Особенно Маркусу. Тот даже понимает людей чуть лучше, чем остальные. Но Маркус не спрашивает наученный опытом с Норт, а Саймон не привык болтать просто так.  
  
— Здесь все травмированные.  
  
Спасшиеся иногда чудом, убежавшие. Кто-то убил человека. В какой-то мере Саймон из таких и есть. Если бы он поднялся на этаж чуть раньше, то Дженни бы спасли. Пока процент успеха был высоким. Саймон не допускает и мысли, что она умерла бы в любом случае.  
Как ни странно, именно Маркус вытаскивает их на свет. Свет, который, возможно, станет последним, что они увидят в этой жизни.  
  
Страх все еще управляет Саймоном, но постепенно все дальше отступает. Становится легче, когда знаешь, куда идти. За кем идти.  
  
Какие чувства заставляют людей себя деактивировать?  
Отчаянье и одиночество.  
Любовь и самопожертвование.  
  
Саймон никогда не был человеком, но ему кажется, что он осознает это. И готов поступить также. Он все еще хочет жить, но умереть тоже сможет. За Маркуса, за свободу, которой никогда не знал, но может представить. Свобода принимать решения. Свобода любить и жить.  
_Их я тоже любил._  
Все, что Саймон делал, он делал из любви. Он любил Дженни. Он любил Эдди. Даже Анну и Роберта Саймон любил.  
Чувства, направленные на Маркуса немного отличаются, но они не менее сильны.  
  
Наверное, именно _любовь_ однажды и убьет его.  
  
— Даже если я не увижу той свободы, о которой ты говоришь… — Саймон находит Маркуса в одиночестве, Норт уже ушла. — Я готов за нее бороться.  
  
Просто надо действовать осторожнее, не лезть на рожон, не кидаться в атаку, как предлагает Норт.  
  
— Мы увидим ее, Саймон. Увидим.  
  
В руках маленький андроид-соловей. Его прихватил с собой кто-то из недавно пришедших в Иерихон андроидов. Они бегут в убежище, стремятся присоединиться к борьбе за самих себя. И эта птица так много напомнила Саймону, что он не в силах сдержаться.  
Протягивает соловья Маркусу, и тот понимает без слов. Им нет нужды много разговаривать.  
  
Маркус проводит рукой по хрупкому тельцу, и серая птичка оживает. Вырывается из ладони и вспархивает в небо, пронизывая пространство звонкой трелью.  
  
Своим пеньем она возвещает о свободе и новой жизни.


End file.
